Z Point Station
Z Point Station Union Research and observation station 1,000,000 Light Years above the bulge of the M-0 Galaxy. (It occupies a position called the Z point) The base was originally placed and installed by the Spiral Eye Mission. It was an automated station with telescopes and other scanning and observation equipment. It was placed there to have a complete real picture of the Galaxy and for detailed optical survey and mapping of the M-0 Galaxy. As well as for optical astronomy of the observable universe. Z Point Station is the sister station of Z Minus Station at the opposite side at the same distance. Z Point Station is connected to the Science Corps Astrographic Institute via a GalNet buoy chain. It was established in 2376. The station was expanded and made into a manned science outpost in 3000. As part of Project Providence (expanding the station with Hyper jump sensors in an attempt to identify Hyperspace traffic activity in the M-0 Galaxy) In 3000 several automated long-range station module elements, several robotic freighters and a complement of volunteer engineers and station crew left for Z Point station and expanded the station as planned in 3075. In design and layout, it followed the Gigamon design but was assembled at the location. The new occupied Z Point Station became fully operational in 3077. (Simultaneous Z Minus Station was established as it is part of the Providence Project.) Supplying the base was established with a steady stream of automated freighters, so a supply freighter would arrive every year, even though the trip still took about 74 years. The station was only marginally armed and had standard shields, but in 3120 the decision was made to militarize the station with better shields. The station became strategically tremendously important during the Y'All invasion of 3572 as the base was able to detect the Invasion fleet and sent information on Y'All movement. The Supply stream was interrupted during the 4th Intergalactic War and the station crew had to go into suspended animation for almost 50 years before a relief convoy could be sent. (Z Minus was still unoccupied and a fully automated station at that time) Critics at the Assembly objected to the resources spent to keep Z Point Station occupied and argued it could do its job automated, but the Science Council made the case for an occupied station saying that the science of discovery was not always predictable, that astronomical observation was not only mechanical scanning but based active intelligent decisions, only sentient beings could make. During the Peace Hawk period, the president of the Union ordered the Z Point station to sent all its scientific data to anyone wanting it, arguing that the galaxy was for everyone and it would be a sign of good will and steps towards peace if the Kermac would be allowed to access the traffic data and detailed maps. In 4800 the Z Point Station was again the focus of a new Mission Project and the Union Science Council Department for the advancement and development of Union Technology in conjunction with SII Communications begun the research and development project “Galaxy Voice”. The goal of this project was to built the most powerful long-range GalNet master repeater that in conjunction with Z Minus Station could provide GalNet services to the entire M-0 Galaxy and several of its satellites, greatly reducing or eventually eliminating the need for repeater buoys within the M=0 Galaxy and due to the distant and secure location provide uninterruptable GalNet Com service and allow Fleet communication even in regions previously not serviced by GalNet. The project had several setbacks due to the limitations of technology and the physical limitations of the existing GalNet technology, but in 5020 SII shared its technology secrets with Wurgus and Leedei engineers and progress was made. In 5030 a Mini Terran team of engineers and scientists arrived at the station with design suggestions made by the Narth. The first galaxy spanning GalNet call was placed on March 12th, 5040. A small Space train connection was also established in 5040 making it easier to supply and expand the station to its new role as Communication Center. Category:Stations Category:Edited by Renaud